


Romano x Yoh: Too much (Drabble)

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Drinking, Gen, Rambling, raging, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: I am having a really crap day and decides to go out drinking with Romano to vent about my life and shit.





	Romano x Yoh: Too much (Drabble)

      “It’s all too much! I’m sick of it all!” I cried as I once again brought my glass to my mouth. I took a big sip before setting back down on the table.  
  
My drinking buddy just stared and rolled his eyes at me. He was a fair bit annoyed at me too, though, as this was the third time that I had dragged him out for a pub night. Raising his own glass he let out a sigh, not even sparing me a glance as I ranted.  
  
      “The hell got you so worked up this time,  _ragazza_?” he grumbled, his accent thickly lacing his speech.  
      “Well,  _everything_!” I exclaimed dramatically and flung my arms straight out in an exaggerated manner. “So many are on my case about what  _must_  do, and what I  _mustn’t_  do! ‘Must this’, and ‘must that’! Everywhere and everyone! And I’m tired of it! I mustn’t nothing! I can make my own decisions! AND…” I trailed off.  
  
If it was due to the alcohol or not was hard to tell, but my emotions hit me in the face and it didn’t take long for me to get overwhelmed by feelings of uselessness and frustration at the same time.  
  
I wanted to disappear. Everything was too much.  _I_  was too much, even for myself, and I couldn’t handle it, causing me to break down. Tears welled up and I clung to Romano, alcohol all but forgotten, who stiffened up the moment I did.  
  
      “I just can’t take it…! I-I… I…!” I cried and hiccuped.  
      “Uhm… Well…” he mumbled insecurely, suddenly caught off guard, and not quite knowing what to do.  
  
He had seen me vent before and handled it, but it had been a long time since he last saw me cry. Awkwardly circling his arm around me, he tried to comfort me in the same manner that he used to do with Veneziano.  
  
      “They’re just bastards, you know. They just don’t get you. You’re you and like you said, you don’t have to do  _shit_  if you don’t fucking want to. Now fucking breathe before you asphyxiate, dammit!”  
Doing as he said, I tried to calm my breathing before looking up at him with a grateful look twinkling in my eyes. “Thank you, Roma…”  
He blushed and looked away from me. “It was nothing… But don’t fucking call me Roma!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was actually first written in August, and Romano's finally getting to show up properly in my self-insert series! But due to miscommunication with my proofreaders, I wasn't able to get proper feedback for this until now.
> 
> This was inspired by my levels of too much:ery, as I call it, back in August when I had just begun studying in order to escape a pretty toxic situation back home. Sadly, it didn't end up being such a fresh start as I had hoped and the first week really got to me badly. I'm still kinda in a bad spot, but I'm not going to go into too much detail about it here.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia,  
> I only own myself and the contents of this story.


End file.
